herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Julius Nex
Julius Nex is a communications expert who was created by Hero Factory in Makuhero City. History Creation Julius Nex, along with fellow Hero Nathan Evo, were the first Heroes of the new 2.0 line. They were revealed when Akiyama Makuro revealed the new Hero 2.0s. The Hero creator also stated that their new build has enhanced strength and agility, along with amazing flexibility and hypersensitive senses. Ordeal of Fire Julius Nex, along with Heroes Preston Stormer, Nathan Evo, Mark Surge, Natalie Breez and William Furno,were rebuilt in order to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord's minions. During the movie Nex and Evo only appear two times. The first was with Akiyama Makuro when he was presenting the two upgraded heroes, and the second was when they were sent to the tanker station. Once encountering the Fire Lord, these two managed to beat his minions easily (unlike Stormer's group who were just getting used to their new bodies). Nex also managed to help out Breez and Furno when they were unfortunately stuck together. Official Bio Nex is one of the newest Rookie Heroes produced by Hero Factory. His frame is built on a state-of-the-art chassis that provides a superior platform for updating and upgrading for each mission. He is a dependable and fearless tough guy. Enthusiastic and highly skilled in the nuances of his brand-new body, Nex has amazing flexibility and hypersensitive senses. He is a communication expert, able to interface with nearly any system, and is also the new head of Hero Outreach. Follow him on HeroFeed, or friend him on HeroBook! Characteristics Gadgets & Weapons Julius Nex has Orange, White and black armor with a Green Hero Core. He has a Multi-Tool Ice Shield which can be used to cut and repair damage. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. Nex has added pneumatic pincers, super-hard steel cutting blades, and enhanced the ice power up. His helmet also allows him to see better and has small tools on it. Personality Nex is an enthusiastic rookie Hero. He is a communication specialist, and can be followed on HeroBook. Appearances * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * HF005 Trivia * It is Speculation that Nex and Evo will be members of Alpha Team and replace Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer. * Nex's Multi-Tool Ice Shield Is shown in the instuction booklet, products page and official weapon art to have the ice lazers pointing towards the pincers; however, every other source shows opposite. Set Information Nex 2.0 * Nex 2.0 was released in January/February 2011. * Nex 2.0 is set number 2068. * Nex 2.0 has 31 pieces. * Nex 2.0 has a combiner with Surge 2.0. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. Nex 3.0 * Nex 3.0 is set for release in July/August 2011. * Nex 3.0 is set number 2144. * Nex 3.0 contains 29 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. See Also * Review:Nex 2.0 * Gallery:Julius Nex Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet